deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Heldenhammer116/Viriathus VS Shaka
When faced with a superior foe with greater technologies than your own, the only path of resistance is guerilla warfare... ...And today, we have two of history's greatest resistance commanders of the ancient world. Both faced an armed force more powerful than their own forces, but if they face each other, who would be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR? 'THE WARRIORS' VIRIATHUS Height: 5' 10" Weight: 180 lbs. Tribe: Celt Homeland: Lusitania Enemy: The Roman Republic Occupation: Shepherd-turned-Rebel &''' '''SHAKA Height: 5' 9" Weight: 170 lbs. Tribe: Zulu Homeland: South Africa Enemy: The British Empire Occupation: Warrior King of the Zulus 'THE WEAPONS OF WAR' Viriathus warred against the Romans with... Long Range: Celtic Bow & Arrows Mid Range: Lancea Spear Close Range: Celtic Falcata Special Weapon: Booby Trap Shaka fought the British with... Long Range: Iwisa Throwing Club Mid Range: Assegai Javelin Close Range: Zulu Axe Special Weapon: Spit of Poison 'Long Range Weapons Analysis' Celtic Bow & Arrows Length: 4 ft. Weight: 2 lbs. VERSUS Iwisa Throwing Club Length: 2 ft. Weight: 1 lb. I have to give the edge to Viriathus' Bow & Arrows. Though the Iwisa Throwing Club will be fatal if thrown at the head, any other place will just cause pain. It is also easily blockable at longer ranges. The Bow is a precision weapon with greater aim and greater killing power. EDGE Viriathus for the Celtic Bow & Arrows 'Mid Range Weapons Analysis' Lancea Spear Length: 8.5 ft. Weight: 4.5 lbs. VERSUS Assegai Javelin Length: 4 ft. Weight: 2 lbs. This is a close call in this category, but in the end I have to give a slight edge to Shaka's Assegai Javelin. It is smaller & lighter than the Lancea Spear and more flexible in combat which I believe will help. EDGE Shaka for the Assegai Javelin 'Close Range Weapons Analysis' Celtic Falcata Length: 26 in. Weight: 2.5 lbs. VERSUS Zulu Axe Length: 30 in. Weight: 2.5 lbs. The Zulu Axe is the longer reaching weapon but the Celtic Falcata is harder hitting due to its' blade design. This is too close to call therefore I am calling this dead even. EDGE THE WEAPONS ARE EVEN 'Special Weapons Analysis' '''Booby Trap Length: Custon Weight: Custom '''VERSUS Spit of Poison Length: Custom Weight: <1 lb. While the Spit of Poison is interesting as a weapon, it doesn't do the kind of damage both physically & psychologically that the booby trap does. In this simulation, we are going for the kill not just pain. EDGE Viriathus for the Booby Trap 'THE 3 X-FACTORS' TERRAIN Viriathus - 76 Shaka - 54 I am giving a bigger ''TERRAIN X-FACTOR ''edge to Viriathus, since he was conducting lightning raids against the Roman occupiers and would need to blend in & ambush their legions. Shaka, on the other hand, was more likely to fight in pitched battles where surprise was a low priority. PHYSICALITY V - 60 S - 81 The ''PHYSICALITY X-FACTOR has to go to Shaka since he has been trained to ignore pain from running on sharp rocks & thorn bushes. Viriathus, meanwhile, is living in a occupied territory where food would be limited for his forces and himself.'' COMBAT EXPERIENCE V - 67 S - 79 When comparing the war records of both Viriathus and Shaka, Shaka has the upper hand in the ''COMBAT EXPERIENCE X-FACTOR ''since the Zulu culture is one of constant battle. As for the Lusitanian culture, it wasn't so centered around war as the Zulus' culture. Plus, Viriathus was a shepherd first before being a commander while Shaka was raised to be a warrior. There is a reason why Shaka is the African Attila. 'A FUN FACT ON BOTH WARRIORS' DID YOU KNOW?... Both Shaka & Virathus were assassinated by people in their inner circle. *Viriathus' assassins were fellow Lusitanian bribed to murder him by Rome only to be cheated out of payment. *Shaka was killed by his half-brothers, one of whom took the kingship. 'THE BATTLE SET-UP' It will be a battle between Viriathus and 4 Lusitanian rebels against Shaka and 4 Zulu Warriors. The area for the battle will be dependant on the votes of the winning warrior. 'RULES FOR VOTING' To be considered worthy of a vote, people must: *Have at least a paragraph of at least four (4) lines in length at minimum *Must use logical deduction *Cannot have anything that connotates to poor reasoning IT IS NOW IN YOUR HANDS, FOLKS! PLEASE VOTE IN THE COMMENTS BELOW WITH THE RULES IN MIND! Best of luck to the Warriors! Category:Blog posts